


Новая сила

by anosmaleh



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: AU, Gen, POV Ariel, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: au, в которой ариэль решила остаться с урсулой





	Новая сила

Ураганы, утопшие в ночь корабли,  
Золота полные сундуки, иловое дно.  
По короне и царствию ты не скули —  
С тобою в пучине только я заодно.

Разбиваются в щепки-осколки мечты  
И твои, и мои, и чужие, поверь.  
Твои щупальца мягкие — стали жгуты,  
Перевившие в счастье дверь.

Ты меня завлекала одним —  
Не смогла. Но теперь грусть долой,  
Я поверила чарам твоим,  
Я забыла дорогу домой.

Заманила и спутала мысли,  
Сила новая так горяча.  
В волнах прочих вопросы повисли,  
Я ведь всё отрубила с плеча.

Корабли, вот несчастные, тонут,  
Почему-то плевать на людей.  
Я, наверное, бросилась в омут,  
Только здесь, в глубине, мне светлей.

Улыбаюсь отцовскому крику «дите!»  
И не думаю больше о ведьмовском чуде,  
И забыла уже об опасной мечте,  
Мы не встретимся с вами, чужие мне люди!

Тишина. Холодок пещерный.  
Чьи-то стоны, я тут не одна.  
Я теперь не одна в нашей милой вселенной,  
Я теперь не в _него_ влюблена.


End file.
